


Overtime

by taichara



Category: Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those aggravating days when you're stuck doing extra work someone fobbed off on you and your coworkers think it's funny?</p><p>Gunvolt's having one of those, poor sod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: any, any, under the gun_

Another day, another firefight.

Except this firefight wasn't even theirs, not really; Asimov had received a request from another QUILL team to finish up what they started, and he'd readily agreed – which meant, in practical terms, that everyone else wound up also agreeing. 

_I thought this was the 'straightforward' part. Ha._

Gunvolt launched himself around a corner on a cushion of electricity, swearing a blue streak fit enough to blister the plating off the walls as the air around him erupted in a fireworks display of plasma charges and rareified laser beams. No stopping those with a flashfield, hell no, which meant careening around the tight corridors of some two-bit R&D facility like a madman trying to nail the drone hordes with tags while he built up the charge to wipe the bastards out –

_[Hey man, how you holding up in there?]_

"ZENO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

_[Aww, Geeves, it can't be that bad in there! It was almost empty when I set the charges earlier!]_

Three more drones; Gunvolt scurried straight up the wall, flipping his Cerberus to autofire. A nice azure haze was twinkling in his peripheral vision – almost, almost –

_Jitt, there's a lot of tin cans in here._

"It's revenge of the robots _now_. And I'm going to get you for it."

_Time to unload._

The ozone embrace of his flashfield purred to life, throwing arcs of blue-sky lightning after every embedded tag; in heartbeats the robotic waves were so much scrap. Zeno's retort – whatever it was – cut out under the onslaught, and Gunvolt was halfway through picking through the remnants for useful surprises and vidcode chips ("leave no evidence behind" – well, no recorded evidence anyway) before the frequencies cleared up again. 

_[You still there?]_

Bits and kibble was stuffed in pockets and pouches; Gunvolt snorted his bangs out of his eyes, checked Cerberus' ammo, and made a coolly assessing sweep of the corridor. Drone kibble ... that one sensor knocked out of commission ... damnit, that's a warning klaxon sounding off somewhere deeper in the place ... 

"Of course I'm here."

_[Then you'll be happy to know that the trigger sequence is ... ten metres down that corner you bounced off. Give'r a jolt and that's done in one!]_

He'd barely cleared two of those metres when the comm bud in his ear crackled again.

_[Uh, and you miiiiight want to be around the corner when you actually zap it. Heh heh.]_

"You. Getting it."

_[Promises, promises ~]_

There it was – sure, it looked like an ordinary reinforced steel door, but the overlay his sensor microlens projected oh-so-helpfully highlighted the network of explosive cabling nestled into the door's controls. Three tags, one and one and one, painted the intersections in that cabling with brilliant targets, and it was time to scamper back around the corner and bring the noise ...

A whistling whine of metal against metal sawed through Gunvolt's ears as a sea of minidrones poured from the ceiling.

Again.

" _Damn_ it –!!"


End file.
